


High School Never Lasts.

by Chemical_Girl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Secrets, my chem never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Girl/pseuds/Chemical_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal happy relationships hit the rocks and things flip around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frank&Hayley

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is the first thing I have ever written so excuse me if its terrible. Desperate to try to write something so here goes I guess.
> 
> so in this MCR never happened/hasn't yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> none of these events happened and I don't own rights to characters except my own (obviously)
> 
> so I'll shut up now here we go!
> 
> oh and please comment!
> 
> (i use the word 'so' a lot)

~Frank's Story~

We were best friends and we fell in love. Nothing to it really. Her name is Hayley and she is my  ~~bestfriend~~ girlfriend. We have always been close then one day we got even closer. 

 

_flashback 6 months ago_

_~frank~_

_"I'll go over and i'll just talk to her. maybe i should just tell her. i will. my thoughts are all about her. Hayley. she's one of my best friends and i'm completely in love with her._

_i really want to tell her and i think i will."_

_Frank went over to Hayley's house. She was doing math homework. She was terrible at maths. So was Frank. her music was so loud she didn't hear him come into her room. her eyes were closed too. He decided to scare her. he slowly walked in and jumped on her back sitting on it so she couldn't see him._

> _"quit it james."_

_james is her little brother._

_Frank pulled her earphones out leant down to her ear and yelled_

> _"SURPRISE!"_

_right in her ear._

> _"shit. Frank get off you twit."_
> 
> _"Twit? really? best you can do?"_

_she sighed and told frank she had homework to do._

> _"you mean sleeping using your textbook as a pillow?" he laughed_

_he got off her back and sat next to her crosslegged._

> _"what is it you want frank"_

_he sighed told her to sit up and he kissed her only for a second but when he pulled away she said she had been waiting for this a long time. they kissed again and then again. she put a movie on and they just snuggled like they had both wanted to for so long._

_  
_and thats how it was. they were the perfect match.


	2. Gerard&Kenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's Relationship

~Gerard's Story~

I don't believe in love. I believe you can like someone a lot. Care about them. but love? no. My girlfriend does though...

 

_flashback 2 months ago_

_gerard needed to get a girlfriend fast. everyone in his group has a boyfriend or girlfriend. but he doesn't believe in love. he doesn't want to be alone either. he was going to ask Hayley out a few months ago but she's with Frank now. he didn't actually like her anyway he just didn't want to be the only loner. suddenly he had an idea;_

> _"Kenna!" he thought aloud._
> 
> _"yeah?"_

_Shit. he hadn't realised she was behind him. Kenna was the new fairly quiet girl. she seemed nice._

> _"shit, sorry, i didnt realise you were there"_
> 
> _"so why shout my name?"_
> 
> _"i..eh.. i dunno. thinking out loud i guess"_
> 
> _"you were thinking about me?" she blushed. yeah she would be perfect gerard thought._

_he walked her home and asked her out the next day. that weekend they went to the cinema and their relationship progressed._

_  
_and thats how it was. but he still doesn't believe in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come but not for a couple of days maybe.


	3. The Downfall Of Us All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the relationships get a little bit rocky after sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not had any comments yet and they would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Frank&Hayley

> "You couldn't even try could you?"
> 
> "Babe-"
> 
> "No. Don't you dare babe me. You couldn't sit through one dinner with my family."
> 
> "You're brother is an ass" 
> 
> "He's 14"
> 
> "Exactly! He's a little shit!" 
> 
> "Stop yelling at me Frank. You know you aren't much older."

After a dinner at Hayleys house, Hayleys brother James was being a little shit to Frank. Just winding him up. Frank hates being wound up so he snapped and Hayley got really pissed at him. 

> "Do you even care about me Frank?"
> 
> "of course I do."
> 
> "Show it then. I put up with your family."
> 
> "Whats wrong with my family?"
> 
> "Nothing I didn't mean that. Anyway you're talking shit about mine"
> 
> "No i said your brother gets on my nerves. I didnt try to insult your family."
> 
> "I didn't mean it."
> 
> "Well you've said it."

Frank walked away from her and they didn't speak the rest of that week.

 

 

 

 

 

Gerard&Kenna

 

The relationship was going really well. Of course Gerard still didn't believe in love, but he felt really close to Kenna. So close he decided to confide in her. 

 

> "Kenna i have something I want to tell you"
> 
> "What is it?"

She sounded a little afraid.

> "It's nothing bad just something you should know and i need off my chest."
> 
> "okay"
> 
> " I don't believe in love."

Her face dropped and she looked heartbroken. 

> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "Exactly that"

Kenna walked away as she screamed back to Gerard;

> "Well I thought you loved me."
> 
> "I'm sorry" he mumbled just loud enough for himself to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting this in chapters. I may take a while to upload so be patient.
> 
> P.S sorry if this still sucks at the end


End file.
